Benders and Vampires
by EdwardC.-RPattzluver343
Summary: I kind of got this weird idea that, what if Bella was a bender and became immortal as a special gift, caused by a locket she got for her birthday. Rated M for a reason. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to the rightful owner and I'm playing with everything else.**

I awoke to the sound of Charlie knocking on my door.

"Happy Birthday." He said as he casually sauntered into my room, carrying three things in his hands.

"I thought we agreed no presents." I said, trying to hide the disappointment that he went against my wishes.

"Well, the one from me's not wrapped, so it doesn't count." He said, handing me a digital camera with a little bow on it.

I laughed lightly. "That's actually great, thanks Dad."

"Yeah, it goes with this one from your mom, we coordinated-well she coordinated me." He said, revising the first thing. I tore off the wrapping paper to find a photo album in my hands. "It's to put your pictures in from senior year." He sighed. "Senior year," He was drifting off now, "How did you get so old so fast?"

"I didn't. It's not that old." I said quickly, though I knew it was one year older than Edward, it still wasn't _that _old.

"I don't know; is that a gray hair?" He asked, pick up a strand of my hair.

"No, _no way." _I said, panicked, rushing to the mirror to find to trace of gray in my brunette hair.

"Happy birthday." Charlie said again turning to leave the room.

It was then I noticed the third unwrapped package in his hand. "Charlie, what's that?" I asked pointing to it.

He turned, looking at my destination. "It's a present from a distant relative. Sorry, I forgot it for a second there." He said, handing it to me.

I peeled back the tape and opened it, careful not to scratch myself like the klutz that I am, to find a small, square –shaped, navy-blue velvet box inside all of the bubble wrap. I opened it to find an oval silver locket: The cover had two trims of braided silver straps, and in between, laid a band of wavy curves all the way around. Beyond the second trim was a beautiful diamond-shaped cross design set with 22 marcasite stones, and a filigree border holding a beautiful sapphire in the center.

I picked it up carefully, scared that if I touch it too hard it will break; then I noticed it was resting on a faded piece of parchment. I unfolded it and started reading the elegant script:

Miss Isabella,

Congratulations on making it to eighteen. We apologize that we haven't been able to visit or send something to you in the past, but we have had the privilege to send you this precious antique locket. Wear it as a reminder for now that we will be coming to Forks. We will be coming to visit you in person very soon and wish that you wear the locket when we arrive.

See you very soon Isabella.

With all our love,

Your great uncle, aunt and cousins

I blushed finishing it. The seemed like it was written in the late 1890's or something.

I looked at the locket again, and then back to Charlie. "They want me to wear it, they're coming to see me."

"Oh, when?" He asked, bashful, thinking about the house looked.

"No date, but Dad, don't worry I'll clean up."

"Alright. Maybe you could invite the Cullens over to meet them."

"Sure." I said. I'm sure Alice will love a new shopping buddy. "I got to get ready for school Dad."

"Okay." He said, walking out the door.

**Short yet again, but it's going to get more interesting I promise, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

"Alice, I don't want any presents." Bella said holding the little silver box Alice gave to her. "In fact, I believe I told you _not _to get anything."

"Oh really, Bella." Alice said, skeptically. "Then, what is that necklace you're wearing?" She said, sneering the word, necklace.

I hadn't noticed the chain around her neck before, but when I did, I saw the most beautiful sapphire, set in the center in a silver oval charm.

The jewel looked absolutely stunning on her, but who could have given it to her; more importantly, why would she allow it, when she made it perfectly clear that _I _wasn't allowed to spend money on her.

"Bella?" Alice and I asked in unison.

"It's a locket." She said flushing the blush I loved so much. " My distant relatives gave it to me via package. They're coming to visit soon, and they want me to wear it when they arrive."

"Bella, I don't see anyone new coming to Forks."

"They didn't write a date on the note, so they probably haven't decided yet."

"Maybe."

_I have to find Jazzy Edward, remember to bring to the house at seven._ Alice thought.

"Sure thing Alice." I said.

And then she danced off.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Nothing that matters much." I said causally, knowing if she knew, she would have a fit.

She eyed me suspiciously, and I knew that she knew something was up.

I sighed.

Alice is throwing a party, and-

She groaned.

"Bella, give her and us a break. The last birthday any of us had was Emmett in the 1930s, please be reasonable with this."

"Fine." She moaned.

I kissed her then, hoping that would end the argument.

The contact between our lips was like heaven to me, or as close to heaven as I can get anyway.

But soon, too soon, the all too familiar burning in my throat started and I had to pull away.

"We're going to be late for class." I said.

She nodded.

When I turned, in my peripheral vision, I saw Bella release a large yawn as we reached the steps.

Strange, she didn't seem so tired when she arrived, and Alice didn't see anything. If she did, why wouldn't tell me.

When I turned again, Bella looked like she would collapse in the next few seconds.

"Bella," I said, worried, "are you alright?"

"Fine," she said sleepily, "just really tired all of a sudden."

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, I'm sure it will pass. Let's just go to class Edward."

I was hesitant at first; I know I haven't had experience sleeping since 1918, but I knew students didn't just get tired like this and have nothing wrong with them. I'll have to ask Carlisle later.

"Alright." I finally said.

It didn't pass, and I was becoming more fretful by the second.

The thoughts around me were the same mix of worry:

_I've never seen anyone get that tired, is Bella getting enough sleep._

_Maybe she should go to the nurse and lay down._

_Damn, she looks tired, did Cullen screw her all night or something, they should cool it down a little._

_Why the hell didn't Cullen take her to the God Damn nurse? I guess Cullen doesn't care._

I growled at that and almost shot up out of my chair when something else caught my attention:

A slowing heartbeat, Bella's slowing heartbeat.

I turned all of my attention to her, and saw that her eyes were just barely open, and she was hutched over the table, barely able to support herself. And before even I could do anything, her heart stopped, and her body fell sideways, onto the floor headfirst.

I caught her before she hit it hard enough to crack her head open, and held her in my arms, getting bombarded with people's thoughts as I checked her pulse-points for the human disguise reasons:

_OMG, WHAT HAPPENED?_

_IS SHE OKAY?_

_I'm CALLING 911._

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE." I screamed, frantic, pulling out my cell phone and dialing Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" He said, answering on the first ring.

"Carlisle." I said, my eyes filling with tears that would never be shed. "Bella-" I paused.

"Edward, what is it?" He asked, sounding like he already knew.

"Bella is…dead."

**Next chapter will be not be Edward's point of view. I'll tell you more about the sleepy thing a little later. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have so much to do, but if I'm not too lazy, I'll probably update tomorrow.**

**Same as always, Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay Peoples, The last chapter was **_**VERY EVIL, **_**but everything will be explained in this Chapter.**

**I Promise, and I think I'm going to focus on this story for now; **_**TWILIGHT DANGER IN MYSTIC FALLS **_**is next.**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I can't believe how tired I am. I got as much sleep as I usual did every night, so what is up with me?

I couldn't even focus on what Mr. Berty was saying; it all sounded like foreign gibberish to me. And if I couldn't focus on the teacher, what hope did I have of concentrating on what the students might be thinking? The only evidence was a low growl from Edward, so I'm guessing it was not good.

I thought about asking him, but before I could do anything, I suddenly felt very weak, and I had to lie down on the table. I felt the slowing of my heartbeat, and after a short time, Edward turned my way, looking even more worried than earlier.

He was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

The darkness around me was like hell: I could see anything, not even Edward- where could he be? Where am I anyway? Why am I here?

"Hush young Isabella." A mother voice said.

"Bella." I corrected. "Where am I?"

"Dead." Another, more higher voice said.

"De-DEAD?" I yelled. No, it can't be, if I was, would I be in some torture chamber or something: certainly not heaven, because there is _no _heaven without Edward with me.

I hear a slap.

"Ouch." The same voice said.

"Don't listen to Thomasina Bella, she just likes to play with people." A similar voice said, but this one had a slightly deeper voice.

"Where am I?" I asked, fear exploding from my words. " Why am I here? Who are you guys? If I'm not dead than-"

"Slow down dear, or your going to give yourself a migraine." A male voice said. "We will answer all of your questions, but you must calm down."

I took a deep breath to calm myself as much as I could.

"Okay, I'm cool now." I said.

"We are the ones who gave you that locket." The male voice said. My name is Aldrich."

"Frederick." A new male voice said.

"Philomena." A soft female voice said. Her voice reminded me of Esme's.

"Edana." Her voice was very deep but has a slight high pitch setting in.

"Esmeralda." Her voice angelic, like she could sing the soprano in an opera and 'WOW' the crowd.

"Blythe, sister to Thomasina." Her voice was slightly higher than Thomasina's.

"Thomasina."

"You are in a border between heaven and hell." Aldrich said.

"Why can't I see anything?"

"You are blinded to the spirit world until you learn to come here yourself."

"What is that, and now-"

"In time Isabella. We will teach you, when you meet us, in a few weeks.

You are here because we wanted to talk to you in person, or as close to you in person anyway."

"What does that mean?" Confusion taking over the fear.

"You are dead, but once we are done, you will return to your body unscathed."

"Except for your voice." Thomasina said.

Another slap.

"What about my voice?" I asked.

"It will sound different." Philomena said. "But it will sound just as beautiful as before."

A breeze shuffled my sweater in that moment.

"We have to go now, but we will see you in the human world Isabella." Aldrich said his voice fading into a ghost-like state.

"But wait-How-"

"_Wake Up." _They all said.

And I opened my eyes, to find the Cullens and Charlie around me.

**A/N OOOOOOOooooooo The Cullens, Edward must be in total Hell right now. Yeah it's short, **

**SUE ME.**

**I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I can't really promise, it depends on what I'm feeling.**

**EPOV**

_I can't believe I let this happen. Why didn't I take her to the nurse? Why is she dead now in my arms? _I repeated the words in my head like a mantra. I was so confused; I'd never seen this happen to any human in the century I've been around, and it's happening to my very reason for existing:

Bella has been on and off dead for six hours now, but has remained still for the past half-an-hour, and they're still keeping her here for observation, which I really don't understand. **(A/n I wouldn't know why either, but it's just Fanfic.) **Alice, Jasper, and Esme came just as soon as they heard what happened. Emmett and Rosalie came too, claiming they had forgotten something at home, and came to get it. Charlie rushed through the door as soon as his shift was finished at the station.

"_OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?" _Was the buzzword running through Charlie's head all the time that he has been here on the other side of the bed Bella was occupying.

"_I'm really sorry, Edward." _Alice screamed at me in her head; I'd been so furious with her that she didn't inform me, but was too pre-occupied to care at the moment. "_I swear I didn't see _anything_. You know I would have done something about."_

I only nodded, putting the confrontation off later.

Carlisle was just as baffled as I was. When he came in to attend to Bella, I told him what happened, hopping to God that he knew a possible answer.

"_I'm sorry, Son, but I can't understand what could have happened. The way you described it, it sounds like her heart just gave out." _He thought. "_But I made them keep her here because there may be a possibility that Bella might wake up."_

"But Carlisle," I whispered, too low for a human to hear, "her heart didn't just stop beating, it slowed down beforehand." And someone awakening from death, unless you are immortal is impossible.

His mind wondered through all his years reading medical books and re-attending med-school to find something, but came up empty.

_Of course. _I thought. Bella won't awakening and as soon she id declared dead by the humans-

"_Edward, don't even think about it." _Alice thought, seeing me killing myself.

"Alice, Bella was my only reason to live."

"_That doesn't mean going off to the Volturi. You have a family who doesn't want you to get hurt. I want her back as much as you do, and so does everyone else."_

I couldn't take listening to her thoughts anymore, let alone listening to my family's incoming ones, so I just leaned my head down on Bella's chest and closed my eyes, hopping to hear her heart start up again.

_5 minutes later_

Carlisle was writing on some papers on a clipboard, Esme had her head in Carlisle's shoulder; dry-sobbing there, my brothers and sisters were doing the same thing.

"_Edward?" _Rosalie thought_._

I nodded once to let her know I was listening.

"_I know that you know I didn't like Bella all that much."_

I growled.

"_But, for what it's worth, I was happy that you found her. I'd never seen you so happy in the years I've known you. And I saw that the others thought the same thing, but you're the mind reader, you know better. But, please believe me when I say I didn't, and never wanted this to happen to Bella."_

I knew full well that Rosalie only wanted her life happy, which included everyone in our family happy. She was always so selfish that way, but all in all I did appreciate what she said. I looked up from Bella and twisted my face into a smile for a fraction of a second before turning into the same downcast expression I've been holding since Bella's heart stopped that first time.

"_Edward?" _Carlisle said mentally in get my attention.

I couldn't look up from Bella this time, so I just nodded.

"_Son, I know what you're thinking of doing if Bella's heart remains still."_

I tensed and growled; surely Carlisle understood I just _**couldn't **_live without Bella.

"_Let me just say that I know I won't be able to stop you, but I beg you as your father to think about how that will do to everyone. _

"_At least, before you go, please try to make some closure to everyone, especially Alice and Esme, okay?"_

I looked up again to see a calm mask on his face, underneath, I could see so much more: The sadness of losing a beloved son, the fear of the pain I'm suffering and will suffer when the Volturi rip me apart, and grief that I knew the rest of the family will suffer: He was right; If Bella does remain dead, I had to find closure for each of them.

"I will." I whispered, knowing he could hear me, when no human in the room had a hope of.

Then, in that moment, a sound caught my attention, not the sound of someone's thoughts, or the echoes of footsteps in the hallways: It was the beating of the monitor that measured Bella's heartbeats.

In that moment, I began to wonder; would she wake up and actually stay awake? Or was it another moment where her heart starts up, but stops before she has a chance to even so much as to open her eyes? I prayed it was the former.

I felt a warm palm touch my cheek then. I looked down to my angel: Eyes open, and her breathing steady.

"Edward?" She asked, but her voice was entirely different, like someone or something replaced it.

The difference didn't escape my families' or Charlie's:

"_Holy Lord, her voice is so different, is _that_ even possible?" _(Carlisle) _"But then again, nothing that has happened to her in the past day was possible."_

"_Her voice is so much prettier than before, but I still have outer beauty." _(Rosalie)

I suppressed a growl at that.

"_She has the most beautiful voice for a human, but I'll never betray Alice like that." _(Jasper)

"_WOW, I bet if she sings, she could attract some good food, we should try it sometime." _(Emmett)

"_Bella's voice is SO alluring now- I wonder, if she's okay, we can still have the party."_

I let the growl escape: Bella's voice has always been beautiful and whether she's 'okay' there's going to be NO party.

"_Sorry Edward. And come on." _(Alice)

"_Bella's voice sounds like this singer I know, now what was her name?" _(Esme)

"Bella." I said, putting my hand over hers.

"Edward." She said again, leaning up and throwing her arms around my neck. I happily obliged, ignoring the burn in my throat, and placed my hands around her waist; bringing me closer to my own heaven, wishing that we could stay like this forever, but I knew that couldn't be.

"Bella Sweetie." Charlie said; embracing her as I reluctantly let her go. "I'm so relieved, what happened to you?"

"I honestly don't know." She moaned after a pause, putting her fingers on her temples and rubbing that area,

"Does your head hurt, Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Just a little headache." She said.

He nodded and turned to fetch her a painkiller.

"Hey Bella." Esme said.

She looked at Esme.

"Did you know your voice sounds exactly like Hayley Westenra?"

"Who?"

"She's a singer-I'll just make a CD for you."

"Hey Bella?"

She rotated to Alice; I turned to glare at my sister.

"_I already see it happening, Edward, it's just polite to ask."_

"So Bella, if you're better, and get out of here, want to go to your party?"

I sighed.

**BPOV**

I groaned, nowhere near in the mood for a party, not when I had a conversation, with people you haven't even met in a _different world._

"Please Bella. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLE-"

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted, no need to add more pain or stress in my head.

"YAY" She said, bouncing out of the room.

_**With EPOV**_

ALICE: An unstoppable force of nature.

**A/N Stupid way to end it, but What ever.**

**If you are wondering who Hayley Westenra is or rather, what she sounds like, I'll post a few videos on my profile**

**-Hayley's from NEW ZEALAND, so she has an accent, so try to imagine her with an American accent.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright people, I'm skipping the party because it's no different from the original. This starts in the middle of the break-up scene in the woods.**

**Disclaimer: most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just adding a few things and messing with the plot.**

"You don't, want me?" I asked. Not sure if I really heard him right.

"No." He said, his voice, and face clear of all emotion.

"_That's _not _true." _The voice in my head told me. _"Think of all the times he's told you he loves you."_

That was true, I couldn't even keep track of how many times he's told those same words, holding me in his arms at night, every kiss, caress, and why would he risk everything to save my life from James; NO is wasn't true.

"Why are you lying to me?" I muttered, know full well he could hear me.

"I'm not." He said in that same, lifeless tone.

I looked right into his eyes and, by some, unexplained way, I could tell he was breaking down inside. I asked him why he protected me in the past if he didn't love me.

"I was fascinated back then, but now you are completely boring to me."

I kept the same look that said I didn't believe him.

I admit, I had selfish reasons for him to stay, but I can't bring myself to regret it.

_Flashback- two nights ago:_

_The shivering simply refused stop: I felt like I was trapped in the same waters the victims of the Titanic suffered. The main difference was, I can't die from it, and I just lay in my bed, under three or four layers of down blankets shaking like of madman._

"_Why isn't Edward with me?" I thought. "Why isn't Carlisle here for that matter. Maybe, just maybe, he had the answer, being the doctor."_

_But they weren't, no matter how much I wished they were._

_End of Flashback_

The shaking stopped the next morning, but then, when I stepped outside, onto the bare earth, my vision became very blurry, and when I took my shoes off, I could much clearer, or rather, like a blind person would see the shadows of everything around them.

I'm afraid, to put everything in the simplest of terms, and I thought that, if I had he and his family, I could get through all of these bizarre changes, but if they're leaving, even if Edward was lying about not loving me-

"Edward, please," I looked deep into his eyes, "don't do this. I need you." Call me needy and desperate, but I didn't care anymore.

"You have Charlie, and Renee and Phil." He said.

"But, I can't tell them." I said, sobbing and trembling now.

"Bella, whatever these changes are, I'm sure they will pass, and when they do, can you promise me just one more thing?"

I nodded, unable to find my voice in the sobs in my throat.

"Don't do anything reckless, for your parents sake." He said. "And I'll promise something to you in return; this is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back, and you can go with your life, without any interference from me. It will be as if I never existed, I promise you that."

I didn't, and couldn't let myself believe it.

"I still don't believe that you don't love me." I muttered, my eyes filled with tears, my head hanging down.

From that spot, I saw his hands clench up, like they did when we first met.

"Good bye." He said, his voice strained, and I knew I was right. I felt him place a light kiss on my forehead. And when I looked up again:

He was gone.

**A/N Okay, talk about a little lame, but what ever.**

**To extend this chap to at least over one thousand, I'm going to write what happens to Bella in her house that night.**

**Warning: Very graphic deaths coming, and yes, you guys can say how much you hate me in the reviews later.**

_Later that night:_

I wasn't sure how many hours it was since I last saw Edward, but being away this long, felt like forever.

I still didn't believe what Edward had told me; somewhere, deep inside me is a voice that says, "He _will _come back." And a big part of my wants to believe it, but in the present time, he's gone, and that means I have to deal with these changes on my own.

I was walking, or rather stumbling through the black forest, back to my house; Charlie would be home by now, and probably worried too, so I had to hurry as best I could without tripping over my own feet, as if that were possible for the most accident-prone klutz in this town.

As I came close enough that I could see the outline of the house, I could feel a very eerie presence somewhere around me. I paused for a second, and squinted my eyes in the darkness to see if I could find anything: Nothing. But when I turned around, I heard a sudden whoosh of wind pass me, something I only heard when Edward ran pass-

"Edward?" I screamed into the darkness. Was he back? Did he come back as I faintly believed he would?

No answer.

"Edward?" I tried again.

Nothing.

"_You are kidding yourself." _My voice in my mind said. "_He wouldn't be crawling back this soon give it month or so for him to see how miserable he is without you."_

I hated the idea of Edward miserable and having to wait so long, but if I had to wait, with Charlie to lean on, I could do it.

I continued to stagger back to my house, but when I opened the door, and before I turned on the light, I felt something ice cold pull my arms behind my back and ram me into the wall front-first.

"Don't…make a sound." A whispering, menace-sounding voice said in my ear.

I just nodded thinking that, whoever it was, was going to rape me, or something.

"Now, now, Riley." An all-too-familiar voice said.

"Vi-Victoria?" I stuttered.

Something rock-hard, which I was guessing had been Riley's hand, swiped me in the back of my head.

"I told you, to _NOT MAKE A SOUND!" _

"Riley, as much as I love how you are hurting Bella, let me be the one to torture her." Victoria said.

I felt Riley's hands release me, but were instantly replaced by Victoria's: I flinched as her claw-like hands digging into my flesh so hard, I thought she was going to pierce the skin.

"I can't what 'til your dear Edward and his family suffer the same pain I did." She laughed.

It clicked then: James. She wanted Edward to suffer losing me like she did when she lost James. But Edward left, and though I didn't believe it, he doesn't love me, and he wouldn't care.

"Hate to disappoint you." I said, my voice still shaky. "But Edward probably wouldn't even care." I heard two sets of growls, but I kept going. "He said that he doesn't love me anymore, so killing me would be pointless."

Victoria pulled me away from the wall and put her hand over my throat and tightened it. "It doesn't matter if it is pointless, you made me suffer, and if your precious vampire beau doesn't care, then I'll just make this into a game."

I couldn't find it in myself to form a coherent response, while feeling the fear of what she, and Riley were going to me, shoot through every fiber in my body.

"Riley take Bella here to the kitchen, to her little surprise."

Oh no. And I was definitely right about that. When we reached the kitchen and the light was switched on, set in three corners of the room were Charlie, Renee, and Phil. All three of them bound and gagged. All I could do in Riley's arms was stare in horror and wonder what they were going to do to my family, and if they were going to kill them, I some how had to convince Victoria to let them go.

"Like what you see?" Victoria and Riley said in unison.

I didn't move; my nor my gaze, and all I could see when my parents looked back at me with their tear-filled eyes were three things: The same fear that echoed in mine, disbelief, probably because they knew they were going to die, and something else; apologies maybe? Why would they be sorry for what's happening to them, it's my entire fault. It's my fault Edward and his family left and it's my fault that my parents are going die.

"Now, let's see, what's the best way to torture all of you?" Victoria said. She looks up and down my body, and then finally land on my neck: Ah, that's perfect, once you're changed, you will every human in this room, and I can tell deep down, that it's tearing you up inside, that Edward doesn't love you anymore, and just left you in the woods, ALL ALONE." She emphasized the last two words, no doubt to try and break me further, but I knew she was wrong.

"Then, just change me already." I knew it was pointless to fight Victoria, whether she had Riley or not. But I would try my hardest, not kill my family.

"Oh, will do." Victoria said, sauntering over to me and placing her hands on my jaw. "Riley, you take her left, I'll take her right."

I felt Riley nod behind me, and force my head back to expose my jugulars. I took one more look at my parents, saying sorry, for all the lies I told them, and what might happen later. Their tear-filled eyes showed fear, and confusion. _God I wish I could tell them everything. _Just after thought, I felt Victoria's and Riley's teeth pierce through my skin.

I squeezed my eyes shot, waiting for the intense agony I was going to be in for three days. But after a few minutes: Nothing: no excruciating pain, nor hint of change vampire-wise inside me.

"_What the hell?" _Could this be caused by the changes happening to me lately? If it is, why isn't the venom streaming through my body? And if it's not streaming, where is it-

Without any warning, I regurgitated over the floor; in it was probably the venom. I couldn't really tell, but I was betting _they _could.

A hard fist came into contact with my gut. "Why didn't that work?" Victoria growled.

I shook my head, telling her I had no idea.

"No matter." She purred, her voice calm then. "I have another plan." She reached into one of the drawers and pulled out two large steak knives.

"Riley, take this." She said, handing him one of the knives. "If her mommy or daddies make a sound, any sound at all, cut her in any way you want."

He nodded.

She made the first move: she grabbed Charlie by the arm, surprisingly without ripping it off, and stabbed the knife in his shoulder.

I could faintly hear a yelp from him, and in that matter, Riley took his knife and jabbed it right over my navel. I bit my tongue so hard as to not my a single sound, I was fighting so hard that I was trembling, and I was too shocked by these events that I didn't care that blood was dripping onto the floor.

Victoria rushed over to me in a blurry run, trying to make me gasp or something, but I held my tongue. When she noticed, she threw her hand back and punched me right under my ribs. I screamed at the impact.

I heard Charlie and Renee mumble something under their gags. I could barely make it out, but it sounded like, "_Stop hurting our baby." _

Victoria went back to them, "Well, since you begged;" She paused; "NO." and she continued to stab them to death.

Although this was terrifying to watch, I couldn't help but wonder how the hell they are doing all this without showing the least amount of struggle not to drink the blood all over the floor. I mean, my blood was so sweet, that Edward almost killed me on my first day at Fork's High School, and why didn't they go into the frenzy before?"

I looked over at Phil and I realized Victoria hadn't touched him.

"Victoria?" Riley asked.

She looked up from what she was doing.

"What about him?" He said, pointing to Phil. He must have followed my gaze.

"Thanks, for reminding me Riley." She grabbed Phil, and lifted her knife up, but stopped mid-way, her face pondering. She dropped the knife, ripped Phil's shirt off, and leaned over him. "Riley, put Bella down." He threw me on to the floor. "Step on her legs." He did, and just like when James did it, the bones broke. The rush of pain, caused an ear-splitting scream from my lips so loud I swear the Quileute Reservation could hear me.

"SHUT UP!" Riley shouted, kicked me in the gut (which now had ten or fifteen cuts/stab-wounds over it) then, with his knife slashed through the bites on my neck and carved multiple Xs on my arms.

He went over to Victoria and leaned over Phil as well. I couldn't _see _what they were doing, but I could _hear _what they were doing: There was ripping sound, similar to the shirt being ripped off, but his shirt was already-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Screamed Phil.

Then, I heard a tearing sound, like the threads of some hard material was being snapped apart. But after that: Complete silence I waited for a few beats, but still, I didn't anything.

I craned my neck as best I could to see what was happening now: I eyes first landed on Charlie and Renee, their bodies covered in blood, lying in an askew pile. Their frames were still, meaning that they weren't breathing. But their eyes; both of their eyes remained opened, however, unlike before, this time their eyes held no emotion; nothing, but complete emptiness.

I let the waterfall of tears fall from my eyes, wishing that God would kill me now; my parents, my safe-havens to deal with the Cullens departure, are dead. What is there left for me? I can't stay here, because of this memory; My friends were a moot point, I can't tell them vampires killed my parents, maybe I could tell them they were killed by Manson Family knock-offs or something. But still, with my luck, all of my friends, or the majority of them anyway would end up like my parents.

Riley grabbed my head and forced me to look at him. He stomped his foot on my toes. I could hear the cracks of the bones breaking under the skin. I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could make a sound, Riley shoved a white rubber tube into my mouth and down my throat.

_What the hell?_

"Bella?" Victoria said menacingly.

I looked at her; She was standing at the other end of the tube, holding a glass in her hand- it contained a red liquid in it, and some pinkish blotches mixed in with the red. "If you won't die by my hands or Riley's, and the deaths of your parents didn't work; maybe drinking the blood and hearts of them will cause you to commit the act on yourself."

I had no idea what she meant by that at first, but it clicked into place as I looked at the three dead bodies that were my parents: the layers of skin that covered where their hearts go were cut open, or more like scooped open, and if that means that those blotches in the liquid are pieces of their hearts and the liquid that surrounded them, was their _BLOOD._

I was so horrified as she started pouring the stuff down my throat, that I couldn't pay enough attention to the smell of the blood to make me nauseous. I closed my eyes and hoped to God that this would end in the next five minutes at most.

When the contents stopped pouring into my throat, I opened my eyes to find the kitchen empty, except for the three dead bodies in the far corner of the room. I couldn't lift myself up because of my broken legs, so I just laid there, wishing I was dead myself, but God didn't grant me that luxury.

_Hours later_

I was still in my spot on the kitchen floor, staring at my parents, and my face covered in layers upon layers of tears. I could smell their bodies rotting, I'm pretty sure the neighbors could smell it.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. _Came a sound at the front door.

"Bella?" Angela called.

"Hey Bella, open the door, we got your homework." Ben said.

I didn't move.

I heard the door open.

"BEL-ugh, what is that smell?" Ben asked, walking toward the kitchen.

When they reached the opening to the kitchen, I heard two very distinct gasps and thuds as the textbooks hit the floor.

I didn't hear another word from them, only the sounds of the button of a cell phone.

"Bella, we are going to help-"

The rest of her words faded into a silence as my vision turned fuzzy, why after hours? I don't know, but it is happening.

I stared at everything my eyes could reach: Angela, now right over me, Ben holding his phone to his ear, and finally, my parents; laying in a pile in the spots their lives were taken away from them.

And it was no one's fault but my own. Not Edward, or anyone in his family, I can't imagine placing the blame on anyone but me.

Everything started to go black in that moment, and I was glad: I had killed my own family, I should be dead, and so as the darkness swallowed me up, I welcomed it with open arms.

_**Like I said, you can say how muck you hate me, but it is part of the story, it will get better.**_

_**P.s, don't expect anything new until next month because I'm going away to London/Edinburgh in a week for the Fringe Festival, and can't bring my lab top. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back people.**

All around me was pitch-black darkness. I guess I should've expected that, being so close to death, but I didn't feel disconnected from my physical body, no feeling of floating up into heaven, or falling down into hell.

I tried to remember the exact details of before: I came home at night, Victoria and a boy, named Riley tortured, then slaughtered all three of my parents, cutting and stabbing me, forcing me to watch the small killing spree. I waited all night looking at my dead parents, laying on the floor, bleeding, and then the day broke and Angela and Ben came to my house, found the gore in my kitchen. Finally, after hours, I slipped into unconsciousness.

But now, I was gaining my consciousness back, and this time, when I opened my eyes, there was a bright glare, blinding me. When I recovered, I saw that the room I was in was pale white on all the walls, similar to-_their _house.

I didn't know why there was a lump in my throat when I tried to say the name. Maybe it was because my biological, and stepdad were dead, and I didn't have them to comfort me like before. But, I had no way of knowing for sure.

"Bella?" Angela asked, though her voice sounded very distant.

I groaned.

"Oh THANK GOD." She said, her voice coming to normal then. "Ben, get the doctor, she's AWAKE."

"Doctor?" I asked silently.

"You're in the hospital, Young Isabella." A male voice said, one that didn't belong to Ben, but somehow familiar.

I tried to sit up, but that only brought up pain. I flinched back down to the pillows.

That's when I felt a pressure on my shoulders.

"Don't strain yourself Isabella, you'll only make it worse." He said; the man was very broad-shouldered with a full head of dark brown hair and a goatee.

"Aldrich, she's still so weak." A soft woman's voice said. When I looked at her, I saw that she had a petite form, with reddish-brown hair: Almost the color as- _his_ bronze locks.

Wait, Aldrich? The man from-wherever I was a few days ago? Then that must mean-

"Philomena?" I asked, my voice sounding like I had a frog in my throat.

"Yes, my Dear." She said.

"Um, Bella?" Angela asked, getting my attention. I could tell from the tone of her voice she wasn't feeling very comfortable at the moment. "I'm going to go with Ben, so you guys can talk." And with that, she left.

"So, where's everyone else?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"They're back at the house. We thought that, having all seven of us here would be too overwhelming for you." Aldrich said gently.

I just nodded.

"But, they're anxious to meet you, but we promised them that as soon as you can leave the hospital, we'll take you to meet them." Philomena said in the same tone.

Wait a minute-

"Where is your house?" I asked, fearful. Even with all that's happened to me, I didn't want to leave Forks.

"We used to leave in Atlanta-" I cringed, but before I could open my mouth to protest, he cut me off. "But we thought that it would be best to move here so we could help you."

I sighed in relief.

"But, where is your house?" I asked again.

"It's on the edge of town, surrounded by foliage." Philomena said.

Fear struck me again: Not _their _house. Please God; don't let it be _their _house.

"It's a large-angled mansion made from sand-colored stones, some tany-brown, lots of windows, and three chimneys." Aldrich said. (**I suck at describing the front of the house, I'll post some pictures of it."**)

I sighed again.

"Did the doctor say when I could be released?"

"They're still contemplating that Isabella, what with your injuries."

"Call me Bella." I said. "My full name is way too formal."

"We think it's a beautiful name, but 'Bella' nice too." Aldrich said.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"That's what you've been doing, dear." Philomena said.

I laughed, but stopped a few seconds after.

"When I was-dead, you told me you would teach me. What did you mean? What about a 'Spirit World'?"

They didn't answer right away; they looked at each other for what felt like minutes. Then they turned back to me, both of them taking my hands into theirs.

"Bella?" Aldrich said cautiously. "We, and I mean all of us, know that the ones that tortured you were vampires." I was about to speak when he put his finger to my lips to stop me. "Let me finish. We know because, we were able to see it through the locket you're wearing. That locket holds all of your powers along with an extra ability, or gift. It also serves as a connection to the others with the same type of powers."

"I don't understand." I said, confused out of my mind. "What powers? What ability or gift?"

Aldrich drew in a deep breath.

"You are a bender Bella."

"Bender?"

"Someone who can manipulate an element." Philomena said.

"Okay and what-"

"Water." They said in unison.

I stared, wide-eyed at them. "How do you know that?"

"When you were still unconscious, the nurse set down a glass of water in case you did wake up. But shortly after, you start tossing and turning, and while you were doing that, the water started to move, without anyone physically touching the glass."

To say I was completely dumb-founded at that point would be a complete understatement. I didn't think it was possible to become more so than I already was.

"And what about all the weird things that have been happening, and why the hell did I regurgitate the venom when I should have been writhing in pain?"

"They're all symptoms of the change." Aldrich said. "Your powers were developing throughout your body and still doing so when they bit you.

As for your ability, we didn't find out until that gruesome event was over, and you were still breathing."

"So, what is it?" I asked, but a voice in the back of my head told me I already knew, though I didn't think it was possible.

"You are immortal, Bella." Aldrich said slowly, and quietly.

I stand corrected, or lay I guess. But how the hell was that possible? I thought only vampires could be immortal.

"How?" I asked with a lump in my throat.

"We aren't sure dear." Philomena said gently. "The abilities are given to us randomly, but you are not the only one in our family. Fredrick and Blythe are immortal as well."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We wanted to dear." Philomena said. "But everyone has to find out on their own."

I closed my eyes, and took deep breathes, trying to take in everything that they said; a water bender? –

"What I do as a water bender?" I asked. "Specifically, I mean?"

"You will be able to fight, cool things obviously, and one other thing." Aldrich said.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"Heal." He said

I stared, my mouth forming an 'O'.

"You mean I will be able to treat my wounds?"

"And other peoples' as well."

I sat back against the pillows, trying to take everything they said in: I could heal, I guess that's a regular necessity for me, considering I'm prone to klutziness. However, that wasn't the real extraordinary fact here; I was immortal. That was still unbelievable to me, but if I was immortal, then I wouldn't grow old, and I would never-

OH MY GOD. I screamed to myself- Edward, the Cullens…- It no longer hurt to say those names anymore because, if I ever crossed paths with any of them in the future, I would still be the same, even though I would have some serious explaining to do. And Edward can run, and make up all the excuses he wants, but I will still be there.

The epiphany of these facts made my head swim, and I was sure I must have either passed out or had just been so lost in my thoughts, that Aldrich and Philomena were shaking my shoulders, and screaming at my to snap out of it.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, " Philomena started, "once the doctors say your are ready to be released, you are going to come live with us."

"We thought that would be best," Aldrich said, "considering what happened at your house." He said more cautiously.

I cringed a little at the reminder, but pulled the memory back before it hit full force. I relaxed after a few seconds, and then nodded for them to continue.

"Fredrick and Thomasina are packing things from your room as we speak."

"How many hours a day do I need to practice the bending?"

"A few hours at least." Aldrich said.

"Bella Dear, you should rest. You can ask more questions when you wake up."

I nodded, and closed my eyes.

**SO, SO, SO Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy.**

**I need a few suggestions for the story.**

**How should Bella run into Edward?**

**Should Bella meet some of the other Cullens? **


	7. Chapter 7 NOTE

Note:

Sorry this isn't another real chapter, but I want to ask you guys to read my new story, which I guess is an experiment.

The name of it is called **HE LIVES**, and it's not a TWILIGHT fanfic. It's AVATAR, and another story that wasn't in the categories selections, and I am remaining anonymous until at least 5 or 10 people try to guess what it is.

One more thing, you guys aren't reviewing, that makes me sad. That's my encouragement to write more.

Where's the love? LOL

But seriously check out the new story, and if you don't like any of the categories, recommend to someone who would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Getting away from Bella for a moment, but I wanted to go to Fredrick and Thomasina for a little bit.**

**I own Nothing, except Bella's new family, and the plot.**

FPOV

I honestly don't think I've ever scene a room with such a small amount of possessions in my life, and that's really saying something. I mean, she had a job; didn't she spend at least some of it on herself? I guess I'm just asking that because that's what all of my other sisters do. Although, I wasn't the only one confused, Thomasina was verbally accusing of having no sense when it comes to spending money in the, "Right way" as she put it.

But, we didn't pack much: Just a couple sets of clothes and her books. We both didn't think Bella wanted anything else really; She didn't have that many CDs, and I doubted, after that night, she wanted anything that would remind her of her folks. But as we was about to leave, I stepped on a floorboard that seemed a little…less pressured? I guess is how I could say it. If that made no sense, it felt like there was something underneath it. Neither Thomasina nor I was the curious type, but it's not everyday you would feel something under a floorboard, even if you're supernatural. I stepped off of it, and pulled the board up by it's loose corner; and I was right. There was an envelope, three pictures, and two boxes; both of which I'd suspect had jewelry under the covers.

Thomasina was very excited, probably because she thought she could have them, but as I looked a little closer at them-well, at the envelope, and background of one of the pictures, they seemed to be gifts. When I told Thomasina, she was pretty ticked off, but luckily, she wasn't _too _selfish, I mean she had the largest collection of jewelry of all the women in the house. In fact, it was probably bigger then what any queen had in their safe.

I grabbed all the contents and put them into the cardboard box I had in my hands.

"Since we're practically done." She said gesturing to the room. "And so I'm not tempted to peek at those jewels, why don't we visit Bella at the hospital and drop them off for her."

"You know, I think that was the most selfless thing you have said in…since you learned how to talk." That earned me a punch in the shoulder, but it didn't hurt.

"Let's just go before I vomit from the hanging smell of blood and slaughter downstairs.

**At the hospital**

TPOV

Oh what a relief it is to get out of that house. I swear, I almost died, but whatever Aldrich said we had to do it, so I just shut up and went. I didn't really pay attention to Bella's joining our family, I mean, it has happened a number of times before, so the excitement wore off, but then that night happened and she was sent to the hospital, again.

"We're here for Isabella Swan." Fredrick said to the receptionist, who was eyeballing him with lusting interest. _Get a life you drunk whore. _My brother's been through so many break ups in the past half-century. I honestly never know what he possibly sees in blonds, especially since most of them turn out to be bimbos looking for one-night stands as opposed to a serious relationship.

We walked over to the elevator, and pressed the button for the fourth floor. When we got there, we walked down the hall to the left, then to the last door on the right. When we entered the room to find Philomena on the side closest to the door, and Aldrich at the far side. He looked pissed though, "I thought I told you to go right back to the house when you were finished." _Shit, I forget._

"We found some things that Bella might want beforehand." Fredrick sounded so confident saying that, but he seemed like an idiot to me. "These were under a floorboard in your room. I don't know why, but here. He opened the box he put the gifts in, and took all of them out in one. Then he put the put them on Bella's lap, the pictures facing down. "You might want to hold on the boxes especially 'cause Thomasina really wants to look at whatever's inside. But as she picked them up, her hands were shaking, tears were falling down her face, and she was mumbling something that sounded like, "He lied, I knew he was lying."

"Bella, dear, why are you crying?" Philomena put her hand on her shoulder to try and sooth her.

"I think you two should go now." Aldrich ordered, demand in his voice. "We'll see you back at the house."

We left then, "Did you hear what Bella was mumbling before?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What the hell was that about?"

"Maybe someone broke her heart? But it's really none of our business, so we shouldn't bother her about it. Until she wants to tell us herself."

"Whatever."

BOV

I can't understand the second box, I mean, I know one of them contained the necklace Alice gave me, but I'd never seen the other one before. Maybe it was due to the fact that I didn't want any presents in the first place, but then again, no one really listened to me that day.

"Bella?" I looked up at Philomena. "Would you like me to put those away for now?" I looked at the contents of my lap, deciding, I know what was in the envelope and of the boxes. I cried my heart out when I looked at the pictures and saw Edward, put it hurt me even more to think they would be taken away. I gave her the envelope and the box with the necklace in it.

"I want to hold on to these. I haven't opened this on yet." I said lifting the velvet box. Something told it was something very extravagant, knowing the Cullens and their money, but it doesn't really matter now. I opened the box to the most beautiful sapphire/diamond bracelet I've ever scene:

It had a graceful wave design with a beautiful array of marquise, round and baguette diamonds, arranged with rich blue floating emerald cut sapphires. And at the end, was a heart-shaped locket piece blanketed in an uneven of more diamonds and sapphires.

I cried even more than before just looking at it. I knew it was from Edward, because blue was always his favorite color on me. But when I opened the locket. I was blubbering; inside, on each of the sides, was a combined note in his script:

_My dear Bella, words will never describe how much I love you. Instead, I give you my heart. With all my love, Edward._

**A/N I hardly get any reviews anymore, (TEAR) ;( Those are my driving force to keep going. If you guys want me to keep going...**

**Sorry in anyone with blond hair is insulted, but I was just implying to the stereotypical; Dumb Blond just for Thomasina's character, and the fact that Fredrick likes blonds is a forshadow for later- Not TELLIN.**

**PS. Edward & Bella WILL meet again soon. Mark my words.**


End file.
